Convention Aisle
The Convention Aisle is undergoing reconstruction and organization. If you see a red link, the page it is itended to attach to is probably being created. Please do not remove it. Thank you! -Agent Aden Hyperion Taylor All the artifacts in the convention aisle were created by the infusion of a fan's interest and belief soaking into the artifact and granting it the powers it is supposed to have. Also known as FAN-1025, Agent Aden Taylor and Azletar the Warehouse Embodiment can often be seen prowling the shelves, keeping the artifacts there calm. The former protects each one dearly, and using or damaging one may incite his wrath. *Note from Agent Aden Taylor would like to repeat that the Convention Aisle and the Video Game Corridor are NOT one and the same. The former contains artifacts created by fan-based belief. The latter contains artifacts generated by video games or are the games themselves. Game Based These artifacts are from fandoms based on card games and video games, be they console, PC, or handheld. *Pokemon Artifacts *Yu-Gi-Oh Artiacts *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device - One of the few artifacts in the aisle authorized for free play. *Razputin Aquato's Goggles: Brown with red lenses, these goggles were part of a cosplay outfit prior to collection. They grant the wearer psychic abilities such as telekinesis, levitation, Confusion generation, pyrokinesis, Psychic shield, Invisibility (manipulation of nearby minds to believe the user is invisible), and clairvoyance. Downside: Wearer must remain in control of their emotions while using the abilities, or their mind will shatter. *7 life-size models of a Halo Activation Index *Rufus' Overcoat - originally part of a cosplay, this dirt-brown coat can store a great deal of things no matter their size or the laws of physics, able to store a lit torch or broom, without concern for their weight. It can also increase the user' pain tolerance. However, the wearer will also develop Rufus' massively over-inflated ego (massive as in the size of Manhattan Island). Safe use requires regular puncturing of said ego. *Sphinx's Gear *Black Buccaneer Amulet - When activated, the wearer transforms into the Black Buccaneer: A pirate version of the Hulk. Incredibly strong with stereotypical voodoo abilities (these require constant use which is not reccomended). Activated by saying "La Borgne." Deactivated by saying or hearing "de la Cruz" Internet Based These are from fandoms who originate on the internet: Web Comics, Web Animation, etc. *Homestuck Artifacts *Bird's Postal Hat *Fish's Aviator Hat *Ash Upton's File: Can manipulate any person's life. *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Instilled by Felica Day's web series 'The Guild', six props from the show became artifacts... **Codex's Staff **Zaboo's Stave **Vork's Broadsword **Clara's Wand **Bladezz's Sickles **Tinkerbella's Bow Television Based These artifacts originate from TV show-base fandoms: Live Action, Cartoon, Anime, etc. *Caliban Amulet : Built to the same specifications to the one on the Italian/American animated show 'Huntik: Secrets and Seekers', the amulet is capable of summoning the Meso-Titan Warrior Caliban. When Destroyed though, the user will have a portion of their energy removed from them. *Dante Vale's Trenchcoat : Worn by a cosplayer who went at the character Dante Vale from 'Huntik: Secrets and Seekers', the coat imbues the wearer the ability to use several of the spells from the show and lessen the effect of the Caliban Amulet's downside. Its personal downside is that it may force the user to attempt to help those beyond rescue. *Fighting Foodon Meal Ticket-Inspired by the 2001 anime 'Fighting Foodons', by placing the card on certain meals (Fried Rice, Burnt Meatballs, Dumplings, and Spaghetti), the meal will transform into a warrior based of the meal. Downside is that the user will have the Fighting Foodons theme song stuck in their heads for a week... *Jimmy Two-Shoes' Shoes *Dipper Pines' Hat *Elements of Harmony *Daniel "Danny Phantom" Fenton's Hazmat suit: Grants the wearer Ghost-like powers including Intangibility, Invisibility, Enhanced strength, stamina and endurance, Flight, Ectoplasmic energy blasts, Banshee wail (sonic waves emitted from the wearer's voice and infused with ectoplasmic energy), and Cyrokinesis. Also allows user to see and interact with demons and ghosts. Downside: turns hair permanently snow white. Eyes will glow green during use, and return to normal when removed. Appearance: A one-piece Hazmat suit. Dominantly black with white gloves, boots, belt and collar. Danny Phantom's logo (also white) is on the chest. *Yumi Ishiyama's Tessan Fans - Increases Agility *Ulrich Stern's Twin Katanas - Speed *Odd Della Robbia's Laser Arrow Gauntlets - Accuracy *William Dunbar's Zweihänder - Strength *Aelita Schaeffer's Star Bracelet - Stamina *Jack's Sword (Samurai Jack) Book Based Fandoms from book series, comic books, and any movie or series based on those books. *Lantern Corps Rings *Original Thneed: The same one depicted in Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, it can be used for just about literally every purpose. Downside, generates a strong feeling of guilt. *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler: A blue (fake and empty) Asthma inhaler that when used allows the user to see things as they really are. Also allows user to become semi-clairvoyant. However it also makes the user allergic to pretty much everything for 24 hours per use. *Perseus Jackson's Sword: This bronze Greek sword will kill anyone using a malicious artifact or using an artifact for evil purposes, turning the person to sand. Will pass through people otherwise. tapping the pommel transforms the weapon into a ball point pen. Removing the cap will return the blade to normal. *Vladimir Tod's Button: A pin bearing Vlad's signature fanged smiley face, it grant's the user heightened vampiric strength, speed, telepathy, flight and mind control. Downside: Causes the user to develop a steadily increasing urge to drink blood User's upper canines will also be extended for this to occur. The color of the button determines the ability it possesses. **Red: Strength **Blue: Speed **Purple: Telepathy **Orange: Flight **Yellow-Green: Mind Control *Iron Man Cosplay outfit: Allows for wearer to have Iron Man's intellect and abilities. However constant use will cause a severe heart problem, so Pete DO NOT TOUCH! *Ender Wiggin's Dragon Army Battle Suit: Makes wearer a master strategist, however the wearer will also seek the most direct and permanent route to victory, even if it means killing. *Alethiometer *The Subtle Knife, aka Æsahættr - can cut through anything except the bond of true love. *The Amber Spyglass - User can pierce invisibilty and illusions, allowing the user to see things as they really are. Film based *Dominick Cobbs's Wedding Band: Brought to life by the several dozen fan theories based on the end of 'Inception', a common thread was that while Cobb wears the ring while in the 'dream world', he isn't wearing at the end, either making it his real totem or evidence of reality or not. Unsorted These either don't fit on any of the shelves yet or are only here temporarily. *Azletar - Guardian *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk Category:Convention Aisle Category:Sections